Sailor Tin Nyanko (anime)
Sailor Tin Nyanko was the 4th and final Sailor Animamate. She has a cold personality, willing to kill anyone who is in her way. She is the only Sailor Animamate who is known to be a true Senshi. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile In the anime, Tin Nyanko is portrayed as disrespectful and cruel, as well as ambitious to get to the top position in her organization. When Tin Nyanko was hit by Eternal Sailor Moon's attack, she was partially healed and her former self resurfaced, wanting to help the Senshi. Appearance A black leather suit covers most of her body parts, like arms, chest and head. The headpiece has cat ears and strands hanging down from them, small, thin braids, framing her face with her golden eyes. A collar, a bow and a choker remind us of an Sailor fuku. Along her chest and stomach, the choker and on the headpiece she has small bells. A gray panty hose with black bands around her legs and half boots are part of her outfit. But the most important thing is, that she has a cat tail. Biography Like her fellow members, she worked under the pretense of a Ginga TV agent. She set out eliminate her rivals in order to be on top. Because of this goal and her associated involvement in Seiren's death, she and Sailor Lead Crow were constantly at odds with each other during the short time they were together. Each Animamate went to great lengths to foil the other, ultimately resulting in Lead Crow's death. Finally in the spotlight, she did not start out very well. After being attacked by Sailor Moon's Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss, she was partially healed as one of her bracelets broke. This meant that half her mind was her former good self and the other still under Galaxia's control. As she was unable to stop fighting with herself, Galaxia kills her. Powers *Bracelets - Sailor Tin Nyanko could fire blasts from her bracelets that would remove a person's Star Seed. *''Cat Paw Gun ''- Sailor Tin Nyanko carried a gun shaped like a cat's paw which could fire blasts of energy at a target. Disguise Sailor Tin Nyanko's name in disguise was Nyanko Suzu. She used the form to follow Usagi, and get her Star Seed, because her life was in danger. That happened because of her failure of not capturing Sailor Moon's Star Seed in the right time. However the plan seemed to work when she attacked Usagi, but then Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon and performed Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss on her destroying one of her Bracelets, and her real outfit changed into two different colors, Black and White. Because of those two colors she was half evil and half good, making her tell Galaxia she was going to get the Star Seed, but in the other side telling the Sailor Senshi Galaxia's weaknesses, however she then got killed by Galaxia. Trivia *Nyanko means cat, or kitten, and Suzu means "little bells". Hence, her civilian name could be translated as Little Bells Kitten. *She only created one Phage - Sailor Musician. Gallery pl:Sailor Tin Nyanko de:Sailor Tin Nyanko es:Sailor Tyn Nyanko Category:Anime Biographies Category:Anime characters Category:Sailor Animamates Category:Female Category:Shadow Galactica Category:Villains Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Anime Sailor Senshi Category:Deceased